


Colors

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Color Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	Colors

Y/N remembered colors.

Bright pinks, blues, greens - she remembered watching a sunset with her mom, seeing the sky turn a dazzling red before it darkened into black dotted with stars. Now, it was just grey on more grey.

No one knew quite what caused it. They certainly didn’t know how to stop it. It was just part of life.

Until you hit puberty, colors were everywhere. But slowly, usually, around the age of fifteen, the world drained of every shade of the rainbow, leaving you with black and white that was sometimes maddening. One of the worst parts, oddly enough, was being unable to know what color sweater she’d put on today or if the shade of eyeshadow matched it.

Everyone always told her; “don’t worry. It’ll happen.”

Her grandma told her that everyone had more than one soulmate which was why people could go in and out of relationships. She told Y/N romantic tales of how she’d met her grandfather and left the girl with high expectations at a young age.

By the time she lost the colors, Y/N had stopped believing in her fanciful tales. Still, Grandma didn’t give up. “Your soulmate is out there, girl,” she’d insist stubbornly. “You’ll see the blue sky again.”

Grandma died three years ago. Y/N was fast heading out the other side of her twenties and there was no sign of any prospective dates on the horizon. She’d just moved out to New York, ready to start a new career and maybe she could drown herself in work rather than moping over her lackluster love life.

So far, she’d been living in the small town for a few weeks and had yet to make any friends. Y/N wasn’t exactly shy but she wasn’t the sort of person that found it comfortable to randomly approach other people. Luckily, there were a lot of new employees at the business and they’d decided to hold a mixer so everyone could get to know each other.

The address was somewhere out in the country, a club of some sort, and Y/N was relying on her GPS to get her there. She left early, wearing her favorite dress, a classic black number that came to mid-thigh. It was warm out, so she had paired it with sandals, expecting a mild dry evening.

By the time the heavens opened, Y/N was lost in a maze of backroads. There was nothing around for miles and as lightning lit up the sky, her car thundered, crunched and ground to a halt. “No, no, no!” Y/N slammed her hands onto the wheel, screaming out her frustration.

For a few moments, she sat in the car, watching the rain hammer down onto the windscreen. Her heart sank as the lightning grew brighter and closer, illuminating the lush landscape around her. She was going to have to get out of the car to try and get it started again.

Thunder cracked overhead, making her squeak and cover her ears. Lightning flashed again, revealing a figure in front of the car. Y/N screamed, frightened at its sudden appearance; when she looked up it was gone. Glancing around, she waited for the lightning, checking the doors were locked.

Whoever it was appeared to have left. Or, they were waiting for her to get out of the car so they could murder her. She’d seen enough scary movies to know that getting out of the car was a stupid idea.

Lights blinked over the horizon and a car appeared. The thought of the person outside had her frozen still, terror making her heart pound when the large truck stopped beside her little car. The driver side door opened and the same figure she’d seen in the rain climbed out.

“Oh god, I’m gonna die,” she murmured, tears stinging her eyes.

The figure came closer to her window, bending down to tap at the glass. She caught a glimpse of a beard and when he bent down further, she realized it was a man with stunningly dark eyes and a head of dark hair. “You okay there, miss?” he asked as she opened the window.

He was wearing a yellow raincoat.

“You’re wearing yellow,” Y/N murmured, staring up at him. The man grinned, his dimples the final nail in the coffin.

“Why yes, ma’am, I am,” he drawled. “And you seem to be having a bit o’car trouble here.” Y/N nodded dumbly. “My truck should be able to tow you to where you’re goin’. Unless you want me to give you a ride somewhere?”

“Er…” Y/N didn’t know how to answer. This man in the middle of a storm had turned the colors back on for her and he could be a serial killer for all she knew. “What’s your name?”

“Jeff,” he replied, tipping an imaginary hat, looking up as the rain started to slow. “Where you headed, Miss?”

“Y/N.” She swallowed, placing her hands on the wheel uselessly. “I was going to the Palm Club? It was out on route 86 but I took a wrong turn somewhere and my GPS was turning me around…” She sighed, looking up at him. “I sound like a ditz, huh?”

“Not at all,” Jeff chuckled. “How about we hook your car up to my truck and I’ll tow you out to the Palm Club. It’s only a couple of miles.” Y/N brightened and nodded. “C’mon,” he gestured. “Let’s get you in the truck and you can call for triple-A while I’m loading her up.”

After spending thirty minutes in Jeff’s company, Y/N had decided he wasn’t likely to be a serial killer. He put her at ease, chatting to her as he drove her along roads he clearly knew well. Yet the whole time, she was wondering why he hadn’t said anything about the colors.

Courage failed her and so she smiled at the right times, answered any questions he put to her, not that there were many. When they pulled up to the Palm Club, Y/N felt almost saddened that she had to leave.

“Well, here we are,” Jeff announced, gesturing to the club. “Did triple-A say they’d come out?”

“Yeah,” Y/N mumbled back. “Thank you, Jeff. For all your help.”

He smiled, the bearded dimples making Y/N’s stomach flip-flop uncomfortably. “It was my pleasure,” he purred and the flip-flopping feeling dropped further south. She backed out of the truck cab, avoiding the puddles in her sandals. Before she could shut the door, Jeff was climbing out of the truck, jogging around to meet her, holding out a card. “Just in case triple-A doesn’t show.”

Y/N took the small rectangle, inspecting it. “Jeffrey Dean Morgan,” she read, looking up at him. He smirked, leaning against his truck. “Thank you again.”

“Like I said,” Jeff murmured, taking her free hand and lifting it to kiss her knuckles. “It was my pleasure.”

“Y/N!” Someone called and Y/N turned in response, seeing the girl who sat next to her come running out of the club entrance, waving at her. “We’re in here!”

Jeff released her hand and backed away, turning to start unhooking her car from the truck. Disappointment made her heart sink but Y/N forced a smile onto her face and allowed her coworker to drag her inside.

“Who was that?” the girl asked and Y/N blinked, struggling to remember her name. “He was gorgeous.”

“My car broke down,” Y/N replied, “and he just kinda… appeared.”

“You look like you could use a drink.”

“Cindy!” The sudden outburst made the girl stop in her tracks and Y/N tried to cover her mistake. “Sorry, yes, Cindy, I could really use a drink.”

*****

Jeff’s number was burning a hole in Y/N’s purse. Triple-A had turned up for her car, which apparently needed a new part, so they’d towed it, promising her a courtesy car by the end of the evening.

Now, the party was winding down and there were only three of them left - one manager, Cindy, and Y/N, sat around a table listening to the worst romantic songs of the eighties.

Y/N had never wished for her car harder in her life. As her new best friend, Cindy was pouring out her life story as the manager, who clearly had a crush on the girl, was sympathizing with every horrible or mildly inconvenient experience Cindy had been through. He hadn’t taken his eyes out of her cleavage all night.

When it passed midnight, Y/N realized that the courtesy car wasn’t turning up. She headed for the concierge, asking to borrow their phone, dialing the number that Jeff had given her. It rang once and Y/N slammed the phone down, her heart hammering in her chest.

She was about to try again when the phone rang in her hand and she answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello there, darlin’,” Jeff’s voice drawled down the other end of the line. “I thought it mighta been you.” He paused, chuckling. “Was about to give up hope.”

“My rental car didn’t turn up,” Y/N said hesitantly. “I know it’s late but I didn’t know who else to call and I don’t think Uber comes out this far -”

Jeff scoffed. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“I can pay you!” she hurried to inform him, earning another amused laugh from her handsome rescuer. “I mean, not like that but like… gas money?”

“I said don’t worry,” he repeated. “See you in twenty.”

He hung up and Y/N stared at the phone, jumping as she noticed Cindy behind her. “Jesus,” she gasped, covering her heart with her hand. “You scared the crap outta me.”

“Did you call that guy from earlier?” Cindy asked excitedly and Y/N gave her a wry smile.

“No,” she lied. “Just a cab. I’m beat.”

Cindy looked a little disappointed. “Well, Earl is going to take me home. Good thing it’s Sunday tomorrow if you know what I mean.” Y/N understood perfectly and felt a little ill.

“You know he’s just after sex, right?” she said and Cindy shrugged.

“Aren’t we all?” She flashed a bright smile at Y/N, who returned it weakly. “Hey, we can swap stories on Monday!”

Oh, hell no we can’t, Y/N thought, nodding anyway and moving to the cloakroom. She located her jacket and headed back to the conference room, finding Cindy and Earl, lips locked together.

Maybe she’d wait outside.

It wasn’t raining when she stepped out into the cooler air, hugging her jacket to herself as she stared up at the sky. It was bewildering to see color again and now the shock had worn off, she was happy to see the different purples and pinks of the burgeoning thunderstorm.

In the distance, lightning lit up the sky and Y/N hoped Jeff would get here before it rained again. Her prayers were answered by the sound of a truck, trundling up the long driveway to the club. It was the same blue truck Jeff drove and she sighed in relief.

He came to a stop and Y/N approached, opening the door and climbing in without hesitation. Jeff smiled at her, putting the truck into reverse just as drizzle started to spatter the windows. “Good timing,” he commented and Y/N grinned.

“Twice now, you’ve been a lifesaver,” she replied and Jeff laughed.

“That’s a little dramatic but you’re welcome,” he joked, turning the truck around before heading down the driveway. “Whereabouts do you live?”

“Coal Valley,” Y/N answered, looking out of the window as the storm started up again. “It’s rained a lot this evening.”

Jeff hummed in concern. “We better hope the bridge isn’t closed.”

“Isn’t there another way around?” Y/N asked, raising an eyebrow in panic. “I mean, I don’t have anywhere to stay and the club doesn’t have any rooms.” Her cheeks felt flushed as she dug herself a deeper hole. “Not that I could afford that place. And I’m not assuming you’ll drive me all the way back there, I’m -”

“Relax,” Jeff ordered calmly, smiling over at her. “If the bridge is out, I have a guest room.”

“You live out here?”

He nodded. “I got a ranch. It’s about three miles west. Not far.” His face twisted into a frown as the truck approached flashing amber lights. “Aw, shit looks like that’s gonna be door number two. They closed the road. Goddamn flash floods.” Y/N stared out of the front window as Jeff turned to her, shrugging. “I hope you like dogs, sweetheart.”

*****

Jeff’s ranch was way off the beaten track but Y/N recognized a few signs she’d passed earlier in the evening. “I saw your car when I was walking back from the field where my horses were grazing. I got a sick foal I’ve been keepin’ an eye on.”

“Will they be alright in this weather?” Y/N asked and Jeff laughed under his breath

“Yeah, horses’re stubborn creatures. Bit o’rain won’t hurt ‘em.” He pulled the truck off of the main dirt road onto a driveway, lined with shrubs. The rain was still coming down hard, making it hard to see the surrounding areas. “Here we go.”

Y/N looked out of the window at the simple farmhouse. “Wow, nice house,” she commented. “Puts my apartment to shame.”

Jeff nodded, leaning back in his seat. “Not much but it’s home,” he replied modestly. “C’mon. We’re gonna get soaked anyway.” He climbed out, jogging around as Y/N hesitantly opened the passenger side door. Her feet were instantly soaked and before she could land in the mud underneath the truck, Jeff was there, lifting her into his strong arms.

She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and he chuckled. “You really need to stop coming to my rescue,” Y/N informed him, prompting him to smile widely as he nudged the truck door shut and carried her toward the house.

Inside was simple, much like the outside but with the lights switched on, Y/N was drawn in by the colors of the place. Vivid red seemed to be the theme of choice and she moved when Jeff placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her further into the house.

“This place is beautiful,” she murmured and Jeff shrugged.

“If you say so.” He moved toward the refrigerator, grabbing a couple of beers. “You want a beer?”

“Yeah,” she answered, still looking around. “So you have horses, huh?”

Jeff nodded, unscrewing the two beers, carrying them over and handing one to Y/N. “Horses, donkeys, llamas, pigs, a goat - plenty of animals around here.” He took a swig of his drink before holding up one finger. “That reminds me. You never said if you were okay with dogs?”

Y/N frowned, nodding. “Yeah, I’m good with dogs. Do you have one?” She brightened at the thought and Jeff laughed nervously.

“More than just one,” he explained, moving back to another door, grabbing the handle. The door opened and six large furry beasts emerged, all wagging their tails. Y/N squealed happily as she was quickly surrounded and Jeff laughed as the dogs lined up for petting. “Guess that answers that question.”

“Oh, they’re beautiful!” she gushed, scratching the ear of one little collie.

“They’re all rescues,” Jeff explained. “I got a soft spot.”

Y/N smiled up at him. “So I see.” For a moment, they locked eyes and Y/N wanted to ask him, wanted to know if he was seeing colors. If he had started seeing them, he was remarkably calm. “Gonna show me the rest of the place?” she asked instead and Jeff beamed.

“Of course,” he said, bowing a little. “If you’ll follow me -”

*****

The beers were long abandoned on the table and alcohol had loosened both of their tongues. Y/N had told Jeff pretty much everything about her work, her lack of friends and her childhood, and he’d told his story in return. Both of them were leaving chapters out - more specifically, romantic chapters.

Y/N didn’t really have any chapters to offer. Maybe a sentence. A paragraph at most.

“How’s a guy like you single and living out in the middle of nowhere?” she asked, leaning back on his comfortable leather couch.

Jeff hesitated, tilting his head a little. “Usual story. Fell in love with the wrong person.” She was speechless for a moment, confused and he laughed humorlessly. “Colors, right?” Her heart stopped. “Supposed to see colors when you find your soulmate. Code for “compatible mate”.” He got to his feet, moving through the open plan lounge to the kitchen, grabbing another beer from the refrigerator. “And when you see the colors again -”

“There’s no turning them off,” Y/N finished. “I saw colors,” she blurted out, locked her eyes on his. “When I saw you tonight, I saw colors for the first time since I was sixteen.”

He sighed, moving back to the spot he’d occupied on the couch. “And you were hoping…” Jeff clicked his tongue, looking away for a second. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Wasted on an old man like me.”

Y/N frowned, looking at him in surprise. “I don’t think it’s wasted. I never believed the fairy tales, if I’m honest. True love, soulmates… I guess I’d grown used to thinking everything would always be black and white.” She paused, a smile lifting her cheeks. “And you’re not old.”

A smirk spread across his face. “Not old, huh? I got at least twenty years on you, if not more.”

“It’s not polite to talk about a lady’s age,” Y/N quipped in reply and Jeff laughed, tipping back his beer. “How long have you lived out here?”

He sucked in a breath, looking up to the ceiling as he counted. “Four… maybe five years?” He shrugged, peeling the label off of the beer bottle. “I like it. It’s quiet.”

“Isn’t it lonely?” Y/N asked.

“Have you seen how many dogs I have?” he retorted, smiling at her. “Besides, I have friends.” He glanced up at the wall, seeing the time on the clock. “It’s getting late.”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday.” Cindy’s words echoed out of her mouth and she grinned, raising an eyebrow and deciding to seize the moment. “Besides, I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

Jeff watched her for a moment before leaning in. “Are you sure you know what you’re playing at here, darlin’?” Y/N held her breath, nodding slowly and his expression turned predatory. “Because I don’t need to see colors to know we’re compatible.”

He reached for her, dragging her across the couch to meet him halfway in a bruising kiss. His fingers threaded through her hair and Y/N moaned against him, practically climbing into his lap. She could feel his cock through the material of his pants, a hard outline against the straining zipper.

“Is this why you were hoping I’d call?” she murmured, pulling back to look into his eyes.

“I was thinking about fucking you over the hood of your car as soon as I saw you,” Jeff growled. “So yeah, I was hoping you’d call. Get those pantyhose off.” Y/N scrambled off of him, quickly stripping her pantyhose, about to resume her position in his lap when he cleared his throat. “Panties too.”

She swallowed, sliding her hands underneath her dress and pulling down the sensible underwear she’d chosen for comfort tonight. How was she supposed to know she was going to get laid?

Jeff sat back on the couch, unbuttoning his pants and Y/N watched eagerly as he pulled his cock free. It was thick, long, curving to the left as he held it loosely in his fingers. The tip was an angry swollen purple, leaking pre-cum and unconsciously, Y/N licked her lips.

He smiled like a wolf, slinging his other arm over the back of the couch, pressing his thumb into the base of his cock to make it stand upright from his belly. “How about you come over here and wrap those pretty lips around my cock?”

Dropping to her knees, Y/N crawled forward, slotting herself between Jeff’s thighs and lifting herself so she could reach him. He watched with an awed expression as she replaced his hand with hers, dragging her tongue over the tip of his thick shaft, lapping up the precum beading from his slit.

“Oh,” he hissed, “fuck.”

Y/N closed her eyes, sliding her lips down over his cockhead, stopping just past the thick ridge. She hollowed her cheeks, feeling his thigh twitch underneath her hand. Jeff’s head dropped back against the cushions and Y/N took a little more of his cock into her mouth, stopping before her gag reflex kicked in. Once she’d found a comfortable depth, she allowed herself to get carried away, bobbing up and down on his cock, holding what she could fit in her mouth with her hand.

His entire body shook as she kept going until her jaw started to ache, her fingers stroking him in time with her actions. Y/N pulled away to breathe and Jeff grabbed her wrist, prying her fingers off of his cock. “I’m an impatient man,” he snarled, lifting her up onto the couch.

Y/N didn’t resist as he dragged her dress up over her head, tossing it across the room before pushing her onto the couch cushions. “Jeff -”

He stopped immediately, worry crossing his face. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she giggled. “I was enjoying it.” Jeff didn’t resume his actions and Y/N smiled, turning to cup his face. “Trust me,” she whispered seductively. “I like a little rough with my tumble.” He growled, tackling her back down onto the couch, spanking her ass lightly.

“Show me that pussy, baby,” he drawled, leaning back as Y/N lifted her ass, wiggling it for his pleasure and Jeff groaned, stroking his own cock. “I gotta get these pants off,” he grunted, standing up to strip. When he turned, Y/N was perched on her ass on the edge of the couch, greedy hands reaching for his waist so she could suck his cock again.

He tasted sweet on her tongue and she moaned around him, feeling her pussy soaking the fabric underneath her. The sound he made was guttural and his hand grabbed at her hair, trying to pry her off of his cock.

“I don’t wanna cum in your mouth,” he snarled, pushing her back onto the couch, face down. “Not now anyway.” He nuzzled her shoulder, pressing her against the cushions as he slid down her back, letting her support her weight on her knees and forearms. “Wanna be buried inside that wet little snatch.”

Y/N squealed when he probed her entrance with his tongue, teasing her folds. Her breathing became erratic as she tried to hold back the wave of bliss Jeff was causing. His fingers opened her up and Y/N exhaled noisily when he pressed one long digit into her.

“So wet,” he murmured against her skin, lapping at her clit. “You’re perfect for my cock, aren’t you, sweetheart?” She nodded desperately, clutching at the cushions as Jeff drove her higher, adding a second finger, fucking them into her with a scissoring motion. “Think you can take the whole thing? All of my dick inside you, princess?”

“Yes!” Her cry was plaintive and loud, making Jeff chuckle. “Please,” she begged, wanting to cum so badly but she wanted him inside her. “Fuck me, Jeff, please.”

Jeff was obliging, straightening and withdrawing his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his fat cock. She squirmed, pushing back but Jeff tutted loudly, smacking her ass. “And I thought I was impatient.” He leaned over, sliding one hand underneath her belly, up to her breasts. “I wanna watch every inch slide into that sweet little cunt.”

Y/N shuddered, suddenly cold when he straightened, pressing his cock into her again. He wasn’t lying - his eyes were rooted on her pussy lips, split wide by his shaft, inch by thick inch sinking into her. Her eyes rolled back and a sound she’d never made before left her mouth.

The slow penetration was agonizing and Y/N was pretty sure she’d be a drooling mess after he’d fucked her brains out. He was barely halfway inside her, so thick it almost burned but the pain danced on the edge of pleasure. She’d fucked endowed men before but never someone so completely filling. For a moment, she didn’t know if she could fit the entire thing inside her.

Jeff kept going, slowly, gently, pulling back a few times to coat himself in her juices and Y/N whimpered when he did. She was almost clawing at the cushions, begging for him to just slam into her, to fuck her harder than she’d ever been fucked.

Her inner thoughts became a Penthouse forum letter, filthy and degrading - would he bruise her? Ruin her for other men? She wasn’t on birth control but the idea of letting him fuck her bare was too much to pass up and he didn’t seem inclined to talk about protection right at that moment.

Finally, his hips came flush with hers and Jeff groaned, drowning out her whining gasp of agonizing pleasure. She clutched at the couch cushion, needing him to move to relieve the ache in her belly. But his fingertips clung to her hips, hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

“I knew,” he growled. “Don’t need no colors to see you were mine.” He pulled her up with one arm around her belly, the other turning her head so he could kiss her as he started to roll his pelvis up, pressing deeper into her sore cunt. “Second I laid eyes on you,” Jeff continued to murmur, “knew I’d have you in my bed tonight. Could taste you.”

Y/N cried out, moving with him as he withdrew, sharply thrusting up again to fill her once more. Her entire body jerked as he held still, just letting his cock throb inside her. She wanted to beg for more, she wanted to cry out, she wanted to tell him a thousand different things but nothing came out.

He started to move at a steady pace, lowering and lifting as Y/N clung to his arm around her waist, gasping with each stroke. Her skin was breaking out in a sweat; Jeff’s was much the same, and she could feel the scruff of his beard on her shoulder.

There was a tattoo on his arm that she hadn’t noticed before which distracted her for a second as she realized she didn’t know anything about him. He hadn’t taken his t-shirt off and it clung to her back as Jeff fucked her, taking her attention away from the fact that she was actually fucking a complete stranger.

Why did that turn her on even more?

“Wanna cum for me, baby girl?” Jeff purred, his other hand slipping down between her legs. His forefinger pressed into her clit, massaging it softly and Y/N whimpered at the added stimulation. “Come on, lemme feel that pussy squeeze my dick.”

Her whimpers became a cry as he rubbed his fingertip back and forth over her clit, making her thighs shake and her body jerk with pleasure. His arms held her tightly, his hips slamming up into hers and Y/N sobbed through her orgasm, feeling her own juices slicking her skin. Jeff groaned deeply as the sound of his cock fucking into her became louder, more pornographic.

“You hear that?” Jeff purred, lifting both his hands to her breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples. “Hear how wet you are?”

Y/N nodded breathlessly, moaning in protest when he released her, his cock slipping from her body as she slumped down. She shifted onto her back and Jeff grabbed her legs, pulling her down the couch so her ankles were around his waist. The tip of his shaft brushed her folds as he leaned over to kiss her deeply.

“I don’t make a habit of falling into bed with men I’ve just met,” she breathed, feeling like she had to clarify the situation. “Just so you know.”

“That’s good,” Jeff muttered back, a smile stretching his lips. He looked positively devilish when he grinned, white teeth standing out with the salt and pepper beard and Y/N swooned a little. “I hope you’ll refrain from falling into bed with anyone else.”

“Are you asking me to be monogamous with you, Mr. Stranger-I-Met-On-A-Dark-Country-Road?” Y/N teased and he chuckled, kissing her again, sliding his cock against her, filling her again. Her smile became an expression of pleasure as Jeff groaned, leaning his head against her chest.

“Fell in love with the wrong person once,” he moaned softly, “but this time, I think it’s gonna be with the right one.”

Y/N slid her fingers through his short hair, gasping as she started to cum again, clamping down around his thick length. Jeff grunted and sucked in a sharp breath, crushing his mouth against hers as she dragged him over the edge. His cock twitched as it filled her, cum coating her insides until she could feel the warmth of it.

Both of them were panting but still sharing lazy kisses, even as his cock softened and slipped from her, leaving a sticky mess on the couch. He chuckled as she flinched away from the wet spot, grimacing.

“Can I assume you won’t be using the guest room?” he murmured, nuzzling at her throat and Y/N smiled.

“You assume correctly,” she whispered. “What about in the morning?”

Jeff sighed, pulling her closer. “We’ll worry about that when it gets here.”

*****

_Six years later_

The porch of the ranch was one of her favorite places to sit and read. It helped that it provided a viewing platform for whatever mischief Eli was getting up to. Her three-year-old son was practically a clone of his father, always trying to play with the animals.

His pet duck, Waddles, followed him across the lawn as the little boy collected stones for his pretend war. Y/N sank into her seat, adjusting the cushions as her back twinged.

A dust cloud billowing down the road indicated Jeff’s return home. Eli was instantly up, running across the yard to the fence that kept him in, Waddles quacking loudly as he chased after him. Y/N didn’t get up, watching Jeff jump down from the truck, laughing as he scooped the little boy from the floor the second he was inside the gate.

Eli laughed and shrieked in joy, letting his father throw him up in the air. “You gonna be as tall as your paps, buddy?” Jeff laughed and Eli nodded, panting as his dad set him back on his feet. Waddles was trying to attack Jeff’s boot, with no success. “Where’s your mom?”

“On the porch,” Eli said, pointing up at where Y/N was watching. She smiled and waved, and Jeff bent down, saying something to Eli that she couldn’t hear. The little boy nodded and sprinted off, duck in tow.

Jeff grinned, watching him run off before turning to the porch, approaching slowly. “There’s my girl,” he drawled, moving over to Y/N’s chair, dropping to his knees in front of her. His big hands landed on her thighs, spreading them so he could slot himself in the space there. “And my other girl,” he added, kissing the swell of her bump.

“We missed you too,” Y/N whispered, touching his face with her palm. “You’re back early.”

“Change of schedule,” he replied. “Is that why you didn’t get up? Not pleased to see me?” he teased.

Y/N slapped his shoulder playfully. “I didn’t get up because your daughter keeps shoving her foot into my bladder when I do.” Jeff chuckled, stroking his hands over the side of her swollen belly, pressing his lips to her navel.

Eli ran back into sight, Waddles not far behind. “Mommy, Mommy!” he yelled. “The flowers are open!” He jumped up and down. “There are so many colors!”

“We’ll be there in a second, sport,” Jeff called, remained crouched between Y/N’s thighs. Eli ran off, yelling at his duck. A low rumble of a chuckle vibrated against her leg and Y/N smiled down at her husband.

“All the colors,” she whispered.

Jeff smiled, getting to his feet and planting a hard kiss on her lips, leaving her a little breathless when he pulled away. “Never needed colors to know you were mine.”


End file.
